Love for a Demon
by AislingAer
Summary: Billy, a new addition to the school of mutants, has found love with Kurt. But how far will that love go when Magneto uses Mastermind to make Billy believe that Kurt was killed by the incompetence of the XMen, just so that the young energist will join hi
1. Beginnings of a New Life

**Disclamer: I own none of the characters in this story…well…'cept for Billy, Nel and their families, those are original, everything else is the property of Marvel.**

**Rated R for language and sexual situations and violence in later chapters.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1: Beginnings of a New Life_

Billy stared at the man in front of him, wondering how someone could have enough balls to stand up to his dad like that. "Dammit" he thought, "I'm gonna get it for sure…"

"_You're not taking my son god dammit!!" _Billy looked up at his father's outburst,_ "He's my property and I can do what I want with him!!! What would you want with a piece of faggot mutant trash anyways?!?!"_

With this the man shoved his dad against the wall with his fist up to the larger man's neck. In a flash two one foot claws extended out of his hand, just barely missing Billy's dad's neck. "Don't push me bub, I've had a looong day and I'm FAR from being in the mood to deal with anyone's shit. So what I'm gonna do is take this kid here and we'll be on our way, " a third claw slowly slid out of his hand, the tip stopping hardly inches away from the drunk's throat, "_got that._" The man finished as his claws retracted back into his arm and he released his grip on the frightened man's throat, who fell to the floor coughing.

"F-fine!" he managed to choke out, "t-take the l-little f-f-freak! Like I give a sh-shit what h-happens to him!"

The man turned towards Billy, "C'mon kid, let's get you to a better place."

This was all that needed to be said, seeing as how Billy was almost out the door by the middle of the sentence. The man followed him out, taking a quick moment to glare at Billy's father before he shut the door behind him. Once outside he followed Billy towards the running SUV parked by the curb. "Um…sir…where are we going exactly?" Billy asked, as he sat down and closed his door.

"The airport, to catch a flight to upstate New York." the man replied, putting the vehicle into drive, "and you can call me Logan."

They were each silent for most of the ride. It had been about thirty minutes when Billy broke the silence, "So, you're a mutant too."

Logan smiled, "Yeah kid, I'm a mutant. These claws, however, aren't part of my mutation. But that's a different story."

"I hope that you don't mind my asking, but…what can you do?"

"Here, I'll show you since it's kinda hard to explain," with this he extended a claw and made a small cut on his left arm. In a few moments it healed and looked as if nothing had ever happened.

"Woah"

"Heh, I get that a lot," Logan smirked.

When Billy saw the airport in the distance he breathed a sigh of relief, he was finally going to be rid of his dad. He stared at the airport as it got closer…then kept staring as they passed it and it slowly began to fade in the distance. "Uh…did you miss the exit or something?"

"Nope, we're going to be catching a different plane." The man said as he pulled the car over and stepped out.

"Well…" Billy started as he got out of the car, "where is it then?"

"Just have some patience kid," the man groaned. Billy shut-up almost immediately, not wanting to make him angry.

Billy shuffled around for a few minutes, wondering about what exactly was going to happen. Almost immediately his question was answered as he saw a black jet in the distance. He kept watching as it drew closer and landed about 100 yards away.

"C'mon, that's them," the man said as he started walking over to the jet.

Not quite sure what to do, Billy simply followed. When they got closer the hatch opened and they were greeted by a beautiful black woman with white hair.

"I take it everything went okay Logan?" she asked as he walked past her and sat down in a seat.

"Yeah, I had to do a bit of specialized negotiating, but it went smoothly."

She rolled her eyes and looked over at Billy, who at this point was standing about a foot in the jet, not being too sure on what to do or say. "My name is Ororo Monroe, you must be Billy," the woman said as she put a hand on Billy's shoulder, making him flinch a pull away. Putting his hand on the fresh bruise that his dad had made that morning by shoving him into the fridge so hard that it actually dented. "Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –" she apologized, looking at him with concern.

"No, it…it's okay, r-really"

She accepted his answer, not wanting to push the subject, "Okay then," she smiled and motioned to the seat behind hers, "we'll be leaving in a little bit, so you can sit behind me." Billy smiled back and sat down, making sure to buckle up. "Now let's get you to the mansion."

The flight didn't take that long, only about four hours. For the entire flight no one said a word, which kind of made Billy nervous, and being plane sick at the same time wasn't really any fun. It wasn't until Ms. Monroe announced that they would be arriving within a few minutes that he actually looked out the window. It was amazing, he had never seen a house so big. The jet stopped and hovered for a moment over the opening basketball court, then slowly started descending. Billy was quite simply…awestruck.

As they got off the jet they were greeted by an older man in a wheelchair, "Greetings Mr. O'Grady," he addressed Billy, "my name is Charles Xavier, I assume that you have already met Logan and Ms. Monroe. If you would follow me I can show you where you'll be staying." He finished as he began to proceed down the hall. Logan and Ororo followed.

"H-how do you know my name?" Billy asked as he ran to catch up. "As far as I remember this is the first time that we've met."

Xavier smiled, "Well Billy, I am a mutant, just like you. As is everyone else who stays here. My mutation allows me to read people's minds and make them do pretty much whatever I want. That's how I knew your name." they all stopped in front of an open elevator and entered, Logan pushing the up button. Xavier continued "Ororo, or Storm, has the power to control the weather, and Logan, or Wolverine, has heightened senses and can heal any injury almost instantaneously."

"Well, then, how do you explain the claws?" Billy inquired as the elevator reached the destined floor and everyone stepped out.

"That," the professor stated, "is a question that is best left for later. Right now we need to get you settled in. Ah, there they are."

Billy looked up and saw two kids his age walking towards them. One of them, a girl, had brown hair with white bangs, and had a punk/goth look to her. The other one, a boy, had blue hair, and had a regular everyday look….a very CUTE everyday look at that.

"Billy, I'd like you to meet Rogue and Kurt. They'll be showing you around, and helping you get acquainted with your peers."

"Hi," the three said in unison.

"Well," Logan said, "now that you kids have met I'm gonna head to they gym." He said as he walked off.

"Well then, the Professor and I have some extensive research to do in the lab, I trust that you three will be okay?" Storm asked as she began to turn.

"Yeah, we'll be fahn, thanks Storm!" Rogue called as she watched the two adults leave.

The two spent the next few hours showing Billy around the school, most of the conversation was kept at a minimum, with Rogue being the only one speaking most of the time. Finally, when they reached the grounds Kurt finally decided to speak up.

"So, ah, vhere are you from Billy?"

"_Oh god he has an accent!!!" _ Billy thought, "Oh, uh, Texas...San Antonio to be exact"

"Zhat's cool, Rogue's from down zouth too."

Rogue looked annoyed at the comment, "Ah can speak up for mah-self blue-boy!" she said, playfully pushing Kurt just enough to make him loose his balance.

"Hey!" was all that Kurt was able to say before he fell, taking Billy down with him.

Billy hit the grass with a grunt as Kurt fell on top of him. They each opened their eyes to find the other's face directly in front theirs. For a few moments neither of them moved, they simply stared at each other. Billy blinked when he noticed a stirring in his pants and he hurriedly pushed Kurt off of him. Hoping that the other boy hadn't noticed.

Rogue sighed and helped both of them up to their feet, but not before noticing the panicked look that Kurt gave her. She leaned and whispered something into Kurt's ear. He nodded his head in response then looked at Billy, who had his head down.

"Hey, Billy,"

"Yeah Kurt?" he replied, looking up at the German boy.

"Vell, I jest vanted to know, ah, vhy did you react like zhat?" his face was a mixture of hurt and seriousness.

"Well, you see…I'm not really used to people being that close to me." He lied, looking down. He wanted to keep the friends that he had made so far, so he decided not to tell them he was hated for being more than just a mutant.

"Oh, vell, zhat's okay then. I vas scared zhat you vould be freaked out or somezing."

"Why would I be freaked out?" Billy asked earnestly.

"Because of zis," Kurt replied, pressing a button on his watch

Billy's eyes went wide as he saw the image of Kurt replaced with a blue furry version.

"Woah" he said, smiling. This real version was, for some reason, MUCH more hot.

"Heh, I get zat a lot," Kurt said with a sheepish smile. Billy was almost positive that he was blushing underneath his fur.

"So, is that your mutation?"

"Eh? Oh, no. I can also do zis," Kurt smiled as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke with a 'BAMF' sound, almost instantly he reappeared right behind Billy.

"Now _that_ is badass!" Billy said, amazed.

"Zo how about you?" Kurt asked as he got a little closer to Billy, "What brought you here?" Kurt had tilted his neck a bit, giving Billy a thoughtful expression.

"Well, ah…" he looked down, "I…I wouldn't really know. The first time that I used my powers was right in front of my dad…" He put his hand on his shoulder where the bruise was, wincing as he touched it, "...there was only one other time that I made that mistake." Billy finished, his eyes beginning to glow blue from the anger he felt towards his father. His right hand was clenched into a fist, blue energy was beginning to flow from it. He was remembering the second time that he had used his powers.

"Hey, Billy…are you alright?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Kurt said, putting a hand on Billy's exposed shoulder.

Billy quickly felt more calm and the blue energy died away. "Huh…oh, uh…sorry guys." Billy said, giving them a sheepish smile.

"Hey, don't worry abaht it." Rogue said from behind them.

"So," Kurt said, "vant to go get some grub? I'm staving!"

"Sure."

"Cool, you want to come with Rogue?"

"Nah, ahve gotta get some homework done for tomorah." She replied with a apologetic smile.

"Okay zee you later!" Kurt smiled as he ported, his hand still on Billy's shoulder.

Moments later they arrived in a shaded area of a park. "Zo, how did you like your first port?" he asked, taking his hand off of the other boy's shoulder.

Billy opened his eyes and saw that Kurt had changed back into his "normal" self, and was grinning from ear to ear. "It was badass!" he exclaimed then swayed a bit to the left. Kurt managed to catch him just in time. "Heh, I guess that the dizziness and woozy feeling take a bit of getting used to huh?" he asked shyly, looking up at the other mutant through his bangs. He could have sworn that he saw Kurt blush through the fur and the hologram. He righted himself, making sure that he wouldn't fall again. "So, where are we going to eat anyway?"

"Vhy, only ze BEST burger joint in town!" Kurt said a bit loudly, talking also with his hands. Billy just smiled.

Within a few minutes they reached their destination and walked in. "Four gut-bombs please!" Kurt asked the cashier before she asked them anything. He handed her the cash, once again without her saying anything, and led Billy over to a booth.

"So, uh, this is the place where it was revealed that there were mutants…?" Billy asked, noticing that everyone in the restaurant was glaring at them.

"Eh heh, yah…so I take it zat you vatch the news?" Kurt answered shyly.

"Considering that it was on every single station it wasn't that hard to miss you little freaks!" a voice interrupted from behind. They both turned to see who said the insult.

Kurt's jaw tightened and his whole body tensed, "Duncan," he looked back at Billy and stood up, "Billy, forget the food, we're leaving." Billy nodded his head in agreement, he could already tell where this was going.

As they were walking out Duncan grabbed Kurt by his wrist, "HEY! Did I give you permission to walk away from me you little freak!?!?" The blond boy finished by squeezing Kurt's image inducer, making the image of "normal" Kurt flicker and fade away.

Billy remembered the way that Kurt had acted with hurt and fear when he thought that Billy had rejected him because of his appearance. Now that he was exposed to everyone who _wasn't_ a mutant, Billy could hardly imagine how Kurt felt. Everything around him took on a tint of blue as he walked towards Kurt's captor, still holding onto the younger boy's wrist.

"Let go of him…_now_!" Billy commanded, his words cold as ice. He felt energy beginning to swirl around him.

"Why should I mutie!? Go ahead! Use your powers! I'll visit you in j – oof!!!"

Billy was just about to annihilate the jock when he went into a familiar woozy feeling and fell into blue arms for the second time that day. "Unh," he slowly opened his eyes, the blue tint gone. "Kurt…w-what happened…?"

"Vell…I saw zat you vere about to get into a lot of trouble by using your powers, so I punched Duncan while he was distracted and ported us out of zere and back onto mansion grounds." He gave a gentile smile to the boy in his arms.

Billy took a moment for this to sink in. Someone had actually protected him _because_ of his powers. That was the first time someone had done so. Somehow, because it was Kurt…he was finally happy with who he was…"Kurt," Billy said, looking into yellow eyes, but wasn't able to say anymore. In an instant the two were surrounded by blue light. Kurt looked down at Billy, who's face was contorted in pain.

"Billy! Are you okay!?" Kurt screamed.

Billy's hands clutched his sides and he fell to his knees in pain. The energy radiating from his body was like wind blowing through Kurt's fur. The tears falling from his face, made of pure energy, hissed as they hit the ground. "Kurt! I…I don't know what's happening! Help…it hurts…" he managed to choke out as a huge wave of energy blasted out of his body and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Kurt sat up from being blown to the ground and looked at the boy laying in front of him. "_What ze hell just happened?"_ he thought as he looked around him, noticing that the force of the blast had destroyed almost everything within almost two-hundred feet. He decided to leave the questions for later and stood up, running over to Billy and teleporting him to the mansion's infirmary, "Professor, Storm! Billy needs help!"

* * *

**Ohhhh, suspense! And in the first chapter even! - Dun't worry, you'll find out what happened to Billy in later chapters when the angst starts. **

**And please, REVIEW! I can't live without them ;;;**


	2. Swords and Murderers

**Disclamer: I own none of the characters in this story…well…'cept for Billy, Nel and their families, those are original, everything else is the property of Marvel.**

**Rated R for language and sexual situations and violence in later chapters.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: Swords and Murderers_

"What the Hell did you do to her!!"

The katana came crashing down only to be slid to the side by another, leaving only a whisper of the metal grinding.

"She was never apart of this family, she was only alive for your sake alive," said the elder Japanese man as he parried another blow, from his son, "You as well should consider yourself lucky!" Stepping back and moving in a swift and graceful movement, brought his shoulder to his sons shoving him across the floor.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Nel went sprawling across the floor ramming into the stand that held the Yakuza clans prized sword. As he steadied himself on his right hand letting tears of anger and sorrow run down his face. Clutching his Blonde hair with its black highlights tightly almost enough to rip it from his scalp.

"You know as well as I do there can be no blemishes on our family. That women is dead and forgotten, now leave the dead to rest and we will continue with our lives." Spitting in disgust, spat out Nel's Father. "Besides, she was only a street whore, she was but a toy to me, a mistake I will never make again..... Or if you like I could erase you as well?" With that he threw the katana at Nel.

Nel yelped in surprise as he felt the cold steel ripping thru his shirt and the cold bitter feeling on his skin. Crouched on the ground he waited for the rush of pain to in sue as his father proceeded to walk towards the door in a calm fashion, and as he reached up to feel his the skin on his shoulder, the skin were the blade had scotched...His skin was unharmed. Glancing at the blade of the katana imbedded into the wall, a good inch was missing from the blade no longer sharp but flat. But no, no time to ponder on this Nel was too furious; the need to strike and kill his father was to over whelming to worry about the dull katana. Staggering to stand up in a rush, fueled by his adrenalin, Nel grasped the family sword tightly in his hands, heaving it off its pedestal like stand. Only to have the swords weight throw him of balance causing him to lower the sword to his waist.

The sword gleamed brightly in the dim light of the room; every ounce of it was made of the mysterious metal that it was forged from. Even the wrapping to the handle was metal. A solid peace of adamantium metal. And Nel held it tightly to his side, ready to use it as well as he knew how.

Hearing the pedestal falling over Nel's father turned quickly glaring at his son, "You will religuish that sword at once!! The sword given to this clan by the warlords of ages ago, Forged by the best swordsmen of the era," yelling as he grasped another Katana off the wall, Walking in a rushed pace towards Nel.

Nel lunged with the Sword in his hands screaming in a wail of sorrow as he was blocked by his fathers' sword, sending sparks etching in the air. Striking madly Nel attacked with out plan, in a berserk fury. Each faulty attack only frustrated him more, fueling him to move faster. But the unusual weight to Nel's sword fought him with each strike, as well was the vibration feeding thru the sword sending each strike vibrating into his arms. However with his handicap he was quickly adapting with the swords perfect balance holding his own with his father…something he had never been able to do before, but he still couldn't best him.

In his fury he forgot a very important fact when fighting…watch the enemies foot work. Nel was caught in the stomach by his father's swift kick. Things seemed to slow in Nel's vision as he watched his father move with such speed and strength toward his head. Rolling backwards was his only escape, and in this desperate moment he was sure his life would end as he raised the sword in his hand to try and send his fathers sword off balance. His hand began to feel electrified, with a chill moving from the swords handle into his arm, and thru his entire body. The sword coming into his view was wielding against his fathers blade began to rust before his very eyes. And as the two swords connected, a small spark etched its way into the air, followed by half of the indestructible sword.

His fathers eyes widened in horror as he stopped in place watching the top of the now rusted sword hit the ground, first breaking of into bits like shards of glass becoming nothing more then a pile of rusted dust. Still in shock as his eyes came back to the wrest of the swords rusted husk crumbling in Nel's fists. Both watched Nel's hands as the sparks faded leaving no remain of the once glorious sword.

Silence filled the room……

His father's eyes softened for but a moment as it registered the loss of the clan's prized possession, turning back to there cold glares as he raised his katana ready to strike his son. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!?"

As the Blade rushed down upon him Nel could only scream in his mind. _I can't get away in time I need a sword! I NEED A SWORD!!_Bringing his arms as quickly as he could to his, another strange feeling emerged, the crackling sparks reignited up Nel's arms, he could feel his skin in his fists stretching and a twisting pinching feeling as the stretching skin became hard growing longer ad filling out in his hands. Closing his eyes as he saw his death upon him…..but no strike of the blade happened on his head as he expected, but a clang of metal in his hands. Opening his eyes to see his fathers eyes once again in shock and amazement…staring at his broken katana and back to the sword in Nel's hand…the sword the had collapsed in his hands into dust had now ripped from his skin and became reborn in his hands.

Slowly the words cam out in a near whisper becoming louder and less forced as he spoke each word, " you…you're a….your one of those…MUTANT!!" In a screech of hatred his kicked Nel in the side sending him crashing into the wall near the door, "OUT GET OUT!! VILE CREATURE!! OUT!!"

Scrabbling in panic Nel clawed his way to his feet rushing out the door holding the sword still in his hands tightly. In a panic he ran shoving the mobsters, rushing in to see what could have caused there Master such behavior. Running, running, running down the hall and out the main door into the lawn, racing down the streets, moving faster and faster with each dashing step. So many thoughts racing thru his head, What just happened? What am I? How did it reapear? What were those sparks? With all the questions running thru his head all he could think of was run, run fast and hard and don't stop.

Still hearing his fathers screams in his ears, "I'LL KILL THAT GOD DAMN LITTLE FREAK!!....I'll…."

Running at an ungodly speed into the neon lighted city. Slowing to a normal run as he came into the drunken wave of bodies, he staggered to keep moving, but every ounce of energy seemed drained from lugging the sword with him in such a distance. Now dragging his armament into a dark alley he collapsed behind a dumpster out of site form the passers of the street. His tired muscles pulled tightly from running. His mind exhausted he collapsed into a slumber.

* * *

**In case you're confused, this is what's happening from Nel's point of view during the same time as the first chapter.**

**Any other questions then leave a comment or e-mail me **


	3. Ironica

**Disclamer: I own none of the characters in this story…well…'cept for Billy, Nel and their families, those are original, everything else is the property of Marvel.**

**Rated R for language and sexual situations and violence in later chapters.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: Ironica _

Over the next few weeks Billy and Kurt had become close friends and were almost inseparable. Pulling pranks on the other kids with Bobby, going shopping with Kitty. Out of everyone besides Kurt he liked to hang out with Rogue the best. He could talk to her about almost anything. One day though, they were listening to music in her room when he received a message from the professor.

'_Billy, would you please meet me my office, I'd like to go ahead and enroll you in Bayville High.'_

He sent a mental "_okay_" and looked at Rogue, "Hey, Rogue. I just got a message from the professor, mind if I split for a bit?"

"No prob. I was planning to go yell at Kitty for using my razor anyways."

"Cool," he said as he opened the door and headed out. He decided to take the further stairs to get there…mostly because of the fact that he wanted to see if someone knew where Kurt was, he hadn't seen him all day. Luckily he found just the person, "Hey Bobby!"

"What's up Billy. Ya looking for Kurt?" he said, looking over his shoulder kind of nervously.

"Yeah, if you see him could y-"

"BOBBY!!!" a loud angry voice interrupted from around the corner.

"_Uh…ifIseeKurtI'lltellhimtomeetyouinthelounge, k?_" Bobby finished quickly before he took off running, being chased by a pink-haired Amara.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!" she screamed after him.

Billy smiled then continued to the Professor's office and entered. "So, Billy, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous about going to school though, with everyone knowing about mutants and all," Billy replied, giving a small smile.

"You won't have to worry about that, just as long as you don't use your powers at school you won't have to worry about a thing." The Professor said, trying to sound as assuring as possible.

"Okay professor," Billy said, not quite believing the older man. They spent the next few hours down at Bayville High getting Billy enrolled before they returned to the Mansion.

As Billy made his way to the lounge he was greeted by Rogue, "Hey shugah, ah heard that ya just got enrolled in school t'day"

"Yeah, the Prof. tried to assure me that no one would mess with me for bein' a mutant, but I'm not so sure considering the look that the Principal gave me." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yah, Principal Kelly ain't really all that friendly when it comes tah mutants," the southern goth said as she crossed her arms. "You'll learn ta ignore it though." she said as a pink haired Amara walked passed with a "Say anything and you'll die" look on her face. Rogue waited till she had passed before she laughed.

"Hey, what's your schedule for school? I want to see if we have any classes together." He said as he took out his schedule that he just got.

"Lemme see shug" she read it over real quick, "Cool, looks lahk we 'ave Physics an' ArtIII t'gether."

"Cool, hey do you know where Kurt is? I wanna check to see what classes I have with him too." He said, looking a bit too eager to know. Rogue smiled when she saw this then let out a small giggle.

"What?"

"Ah was just thinkin 'bout when your gonna admit ta yerself that ya like 'im," she said as she gave Billy a wry grin.

"I…uh…well…" Billy stammered as he tried to think of something to say.

"Relax shug, it's not like it's a bad thing. Mutants can be gay too ya know. Hell, you're even talkin ta one of 'em…well…sorta."

"What'cha mean 'sorta'?" Billy asked.

"Heh, yeah. Ah've been goin out with Tabby for 'bout a month now. Thaht's why she came back 't tha X-Men," She said. "Well, that and she saw that tha Brotherhood boys were jes' a bunch of idiots." She added.

"Well, I don't know…what if he gets all freaked out?" Billy asked sheepishly.

"He won't, trust me," she said, putting a hand on Billy's shoulder. (a/n: a very un-rogue like moment! O.o )

Billy looked up at her and smiled, "Thanks Rogue"

"No problem shug," she said

"Zhere you are!" Billy turned towards the familiar German voice and smiled. "I've been looking all over for you! Bobby told me zhat you've been looking for me…right before Amara tackled him."

Rogue took the opportunity to take her leave, "Well, ah've gotta go fahnd Tabby, see ya later gahs!" she said as she walked off.

"Mein Gott, zhose two never get enough over each ohzer." Kurt said, shaking his head a bit with a smile.

"Yeah," Billy laughed, "they're almost as inseparable as us…" he said, blushing once he realized that he was comparing him and Kurt to a couple.

"Ja," Kurt said, giving a sheepish laugh.

"Oh yeah!" Billy said, pulling out his schedule, "I wanted to see if we are going to have any classes together." He finished, stepping a bit closer to Kurt to show him the schedule. He was close enough to smell the cleanliness of Kurt's fur, which meant that he probably just got out shower after a training session with Logan.

Kurt, feeling a bit nervous from how close Billy was, read over the schedule and smiled, "Cool! We have almost every class togezher, exzhept for, zhird and zeventh period. Inzhtead ov Art III and Physics I have History and Track." He said, looking up at Billy.

"Badass…uh…none of them are with that 'Duncan' guy though, right?" Billy asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Nah, he vas exzpelled from zchool vhen he vas ztarting too many fights vith mutants."

"That's good, I'd hate to have to be expelled for disintegrating him, even though he does deserve it," Billy and Kurt laughed. "Oh yeah, Kurt, I almost forgot! I downloaded a new band on my computer, I thought that you might want to hear it."

"Sure! Lead zhe vay!"

With that Billy and Kurt headed towards the stairs and began to walk up, heading towards Billy's room. Once there Kurt plopped down on the bed while Billy sat at the computer and opened up the files. Within moments the room was filled with the sound of techno.

After a bit of listening Kurt spoke, "Hey, zis iz a good band, who are they?"

Billy turned towards the fuzzy elf, "The Lords of Acid, they're actually kind of an older group, but their music is good, none the less." (A/N: heh, there's so much irony in that) He smiled at seeing Kurt's tail twitching to the music. Billy stood up then walked over to the bed, "Scooch," he said to Kurt, motioning that he wanted to sit. This was it, he was going to tell him how he felt. God he could kill Rogue for being so convincing sometimes.

Kurt looked up at him with a childish grin, "Not unless you can move me!"

"Oh, so that's the way you're gonna play, is it!?" Billy smiled. Without hesitation he dove for Kurt's sides and began tickling him. "You forget my furred friend, I know your ticklish spots!" he laughed, as the older mutant writhed under his grasp.

"O…giggle…okay! I…laugh…I gi-…snort…I give up!" Kurt managed to wheeze out.

Billy released his hold and sat down as Kurt moved his legs. It hadn't even been two seconds before Kurt had managed to land a blow to his head with on of Billy's pillows. Billy looked up at Kurt and gave a wry grin, "So, not gonna give up, huh?" Kurt just gave a smug smile in response. Billy made a move to grab the other pillow but Kurt was ready for it, dropping his weapon, he grabbed Billy by the sides and tickling for all he was worth. In between fits of laughter Billy fell off the bed, dragging Kurt with him. They wrestled around on the floor for a few minutes before they started to get tired. When the match was finally over Kurt was victorious, sitting on Billy's stomach. As they both were catching their breaths he leaned close to Billy's face, the smug grin returning. "Vell, looks like I'm ze vinner…" he said.

Billy made no move to reply, he was a bit too preoccupied with the position that he was in. "_Fuck it!"_ he thought to himself. Slowly, he raised his right hand to Kurt's neck, his thumb stroking the furred mutant's cheek. Kurt was about to say something but didn't get the chance, leaning up he connected with Kurt's lips and remained there for a few moments before he allowed Kurt to break away.

"V…Vat vas dat?" Kurt asked, his eyes open wide.

"I…I like you Kurt…a lot…" Billy said, looking to the side, afraid of what Kurt's response would be. He remained silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"B-Billy…do you really mean zhat?" Kurt asked.

"…Yes…" he didn't' even get a chance to do or say anything else before two fuzzy arms wrapped around his neck. Their owner's head nesting beside Billy's. A bit confused, Billy looked at Kurt as he lifted his head. He was smiling!

"I never zhought zat zat vould happen!" Kurt said, his smile getting bigger.

Billy smiled when he heard this. "Then how about a replay?" he said, pulling Kurt close and kissing him again. Surprisingly, Billy felt Kurt's tongue trying to enter his mouth and he opened to let it in. Now he knew what Rogue meant now when she said that Kurt wouldn't get freaked out…he was gonna have to remember to thank her.

After a few more moments they each pulled apart and Kurt stood, helping Billy up as he did so. "Vell…vhat do ve do now?" Kurt asked, not letting go of Billy's hands.

"Well," Billy said looking at the clock, "I've got a training session with Logan and the other new recruits, that started about five minutes ago, wanna walk me to it?" he asked.

"Zhure," Kurt replied.

They walked to the danger room together, talking about the normal things. Once they got there they were both unsure of how to part. They simply stood there looking at each other.

"Are we gonna start this trainin' session," a gruff voice sounded from behind them, "or are you two just gonna stare at each other all day?" they turned to see Logan looking at them with a somewhat unfavorable look on his face, he hated it when someone was late for training.

"Yeah yeah, Wolvie, I'm coming," Billy smiled, then turned to Kurt. "Wanna meet in the lounge after I'm done? We can go get something to eat." Billy suggested.

"Okay, I've got some homework to finizsh up anyvays." Kurt smiled. He waited for a few more seconds before porting to his room.

Billy then walked into the danger room with Logan, "So, what's our training gonna be today?" he asked once they approached the other new recruites.

Logan gave a smirk, "Mutant paintball…"

* * *

**So, yeah, whad'ja think? This chapter was a bit short, but...meh.**

**Review pls ;;**


	4. News of a Best Friend

**Disclamer: I own none of the characters in this story…well…'cept for Billy, Nel and their families, those are original, everything else is the property of Marvel.**

**Rated R for language and sexual situations and violence in later chapters.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4: News of a Best Friend_

"Hey kid, you ok?"

Nel slowly opened his eyes to see a young man standing over him tapping his shoes. Groaning he reluctantly awoke. Using his sword as support as well as the dumpster to pull himself up to a stand, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah I'm ok…. Thanks for checking on me." He mumbled still not fully awake yet. Finally focusing his eyes on the man, he was wearing a pretty expensive black, Italian suit and shoes. The man looking to be in his twenties held a large steel briefcase at his side, as well as sunglasses on the top of his head. The formal dress for his father's elite men, the top assassins and thief's of the Yazuka clan.

Seeing the boy suddenly tense up he smiled, "Seems you raised quite a stir with your father last night." Taking a step back as Nel raised his sword, he extended his hand in a none threatening manner, for the boy to lower the sword. "Whoa hang on there kid. I'm not here to bring you back to your pops." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out an envelope, extending it out to the boy, "Im just a delivery man, for an old feeble man."

Taking the letter from the man, Nel smiled, "You know, Gramps would knock you over the head for calling him that."

"Trust me I get enough welts from his cane," lowering his sunglasses on his head and tossing the case to Nel. "And here, a gift from the geezer, take care kid, we'll keep your father of your back for awhile," Turning on his heel and placing his hands in his pockets he started to stroll out of the alley.

Smiling at his good fortune to still have someone still looking out for him, all he could say was, "Thanks."

Waving his hand over his shoulder he disappeared into the sea of business men and women rushing to work.

Setting the case on the ground he popped the seal on the letter and pulled out the letter written in a very artistic calligraphy, that's gramps for you. Nel hated reading calligraphy it always seemed a little difficult to read.

_My Grandchild_

_I have dreamed a day such as this would never come to be. Your father, always an angry child unlike you, is quite angry with you. It is in your best interest for your own health to leave Japan. I have enclosed your papers, money and an access to our bank accounts. And for god's sake boy, don't spend the money on your electronic toys you love so much. _

_I would suggest you head to America, and locate your friend Billy. He has gone missing as of recently, similar to your reasons, there were complications with his father. I have contacted his elder sister who will meet you when you arrive in Boston… Yes she frightens even me at times, however she will be your best informant on were to find your friend, so please simply try and deal with her for the moment. _(Nel shudders at the memory of Billy's older sister.)

_I wish you the best of luck my grandson, Hide yourself well for a time. Live well and let no ill will come to you._

_P.S. Say hello to the beautiful American women for me ._

Laughing out loud to the last comment, Nel folded the letter and opened the brief case. The contents were as the letter mentioned his passports, identification papers, an envelope full of American hundred dollar bills, a credit card with account information, also a few items of his ninjitsu gear; throwing knives, tiger claws, and his black ninjitsu suit folded neatly inside. Also a pack of his grandfathers favorite brand of cigarettes, djarum specials, with a note on them reading, _For your nerves but such a waste since you only love the smell and playing with the smoke…_Pulling a clove from the pack and lighting up as he repacked the brief case. Like the note said he didn't actually inhale the cigarette, but rather puffed on it to let its cinnamon like smell fill the air in the damp alley way. As he stood up he took a look at the sword in his hand, hmmm cant carry that around in the daylight or some one might notice.

Thinking of how the sword disappeared last night Nel leaned up against the brick wall thinking, how did it disappeared like that? Well he thought if it came out of him maybe it went inside of him in the first place. Taking a firm grasp on the sword with one hand as he rested his elbow on the dumpster Nel focused his mind, thinking absorb. The small crackle in his hands and little electrical sparks cracked from his hands to the sword, and not as quickly as before the sword started to form its rusted coat once again. Focusing harder the process speed up quit quickly, soon the whole sword was covered in the orange and brown rust color, smiling he applied pressure to his hands and the handle gave way in his hands falling apart in the air it became dust as the particles fell. Smiling to himself Nel crossed his legs leaning more on the dumpster, taking another puff from the cig. Suddenly Nel had to catch himself as the area of the green steel dumpster he had been leaning on had disappeared, leaving a rusted hole in it.

"Whoa," taking a step back looking at the whole. "Well apparently I need to concentrate a little on what I absorb… I wonder," placing his hand on the brick wall next to the dumpster Nel concentrated once again. However instead of leaving a whole like the dumpster he felt his hand get pulled towards the wall like he was holding a high powered magnet to a block of steel, but this was just concrete and bricks. Placing his other hand higher up on the wall he pulled himself up placing his foot on the wall he launched himself quickly on the wall as he was taught in his ninjitsu training bringing himself closer to the wall with each step, Nel went five feet up the vertical wall and jumped back down, releasing his concentration on the wall.

"BAD ASS, looks like my ki has improved," Referring to a well known term ki, also pronounced chi, in which one has the ability to take ones movement as well as others and use it to there advantage. In this case it is using forward momentum as well as going straight up a wall; one can increase the height of climb when no foot holds are available. However Nel was incorrect in this since, his ability to break down metal molecules into his body also allowed him to cling to other objects like a magnet. The force used to break apart only metal objects also worked in turn, on none metallic objects he could not absorb the molecules that would not move into his body acted like a pull giving him the ability to cling to the object. However it still exhausted him.

A few hours passed in this time of Nel absorbing metal objects, reproducing them in various objects and climbing the walls until he was finally sure he knew what he was doing, he grabbed his brief case and headed to the airport to take his long flight to Boston.

Dropping his bag, Nel stood outside of the airport, stretching in the bright sun light. Popping each individual joint, with loud pops, "ah that's better, Now where's that psychopath Erin?" With that two strong female arms wrapped around his waste lifting him into the air and hugging him tightly in a bear hug. Choking the air out of him.

"Is that any way to speak of your dear, dear, older sis?" Erin spoke with her irish brogue, in an almost demanding tone. Erin, Billy's older sister and next in line to be the O'Grady clans leader. A tall beautiful, with short red hair, women, she had a sense to intimidate others quite well, she sure scared Nel at times. However this was because of her unpredictability, she had a habit of changing moods very quickly, everyone just assumes she may be bipolar. She always dressed to reveal her well tone figure, this time she wore a small black jacket with a tube top underneath, and a pair of tight black faded jeans with a belt hanging at her hips.

"GASP, hi Erin," he managed to choke out between gasps for air, "so how are you?"

"Eh, ya caught me on one of me better days," setting Nel back on his feet. "So aye hear ya got in a little brawl with your Da, eh?" lifting her fists in a playful boxing display tapping nel in the chest a few times.

"Well," Nel stated finding the right words, not knowing how much she knew of the event. "We had a bit of an argument leading to a little mishap to the families sword, you know the prized one.."

"Aye ya mean ya stole it," patting him on the shoulder with one hand, "Aye know you ya little clepto. At least ya learned not to take anything from me, rember when I had to chase ya down when you were messin with my Brass knuckles."

"You mean the ones that were in your pocket the whole time?" Rembering the time were he ran for his life from her.

"Hey at least I stopped myself before I used them on ya." Running her fingers through her hair smilling. "Ya know how I like to cut lose sometimes."

"Anyways," Nel laughed nervously, having good enough luck with her being so giddy. "so what happened to Billy, I heard he isn't living with the family now?"

Placing her hands in her pockets as she kicked a stone at a passing shuttle, time for a mood change, "Aye, the little shite ran off a few weeks ago. Some Yanks came down and snatched him up after dad shoved him into the fridge again. Left it with a pretty decent siz dent too."

"Child protective services?" Not all that surprised how Billy's father was, like him neither took after there own fathers. Billy was always being shoved around by him. He always saw the bruises on him when they were being trained by Nel's grandfather, he was always careful to avoid them. Billy, being equally trained as Nel, never used it in defense against his father being naturally passive at times. He found himself wondering if he finaly fought against his father like he did.

"Naw, they were form some school in New York. Me dad wouldn't tell me much about it but it sounds like some charter school and he'll be living there for a while from what I hear." Lighting up a cig as she spat out her words in a sarcastic tone, "being the brave kid he is, aye still think he should have raise a fist to dad like aye did, but nooo he has to take off like that." Spitting on the ground as she flicked off some guy checking her out. "When ya find him let him know aye miss him, the little feck head."

"I'll find him shouldn't be to hard to find him, hes still the scrawny pale kid he was before right?" Being nearly a years since he last saw him.

"haha yeah cept now hes gotten a head taller then ya, as well as a mowhawk," Laughing at her brother, "I still think it looks hilarious on him, but ey he makes it look good at least."

"hehe, This I got to see, now my only problem is getting there." Running through his mind he treid to diside on the best mode of transportation to travel to New york, he sure as hell wasn't getting back on that plane.

"Aye suppose ya want me to give ya a ride now don't ya," giving him an evil glare taking another puff from her cigarette.

"Eh, no." putting his hand up in defense, "I got the money to get up there, I might get a new bike and do a little road trip up there, I could use a nice ride about now."

"Good, aye hate being a taxi for people. Well I'll see ya later kid, aye need to let off some anger and that punk over there winking at me is really pissing me off. Oh, and by the way you'll find a bike shop down the road from here, friend of the family, He'll give ya a good price, just mention me and the feck will treat u nice." Ruffling Nel's hair as she started to walk off, "Take care of ya self, and stay out of trouble for once or aye'll give ya a knock in the head, with a two by four."

Waving her off as he watched her run off after her victim, shoving the guy in the back. She yelled something at the top of her lungs and the guy tried to run away with her dead on his tail. Smiling Nel was happy he wasn't the prey this time.

Turning on his heel he walked off towards the heavy street. Finally coming to the shop, he meet the bald Irish man, and as soon as he mentioned the Irish girls name he immediately, started treating Nel like a kid brother. After seeing many cruisers he finally settled on a brand new dark blue Kawasaki ninja, Digital gages and as well as a few custom options that made the bike top of the line. He had a little problem convincing the owner he had the money, and the card was his he was set to go. Also purchasing a one strap backpack, to ditch the large briefcase he was caring.

Strapping on his new dark blue helmet on, which had a layered top and back looking like steel plates laid on top of each other, he revved the bike and launched himself down the roads heading on the highway towards New York City. Feeling like a badass a trained ninja riding a ninja bike, the hilarity in it he could only laugh and swerve through the cars as fast as his bike would carry him.

Though he didn't head straight to Boston he stopped now and then to practice his ninjitsu, by sneaking into buildings, malls, retail stores. Snatching a few necessities food, clothing, maybe an occasional CD-player and CD's. However these weren't really mandatory necessities considering he was sitting on a multi million dollar bank account, but he used it as an excuse to practice his powers and skills as a trained assassin. Like Erin said he was a clepto and the shiny things called to him.

The rusty old door clanged the old rusty bell hanging above the door, sending its weak welcome thought the oily smelling motorcycle shop. Looking around the shop were various types of choppers, cruisers, and crotch rockets crowded the small shop each one polished to perfection.

"Eh, what's a pint size runt like you want," called a large burly man standing behind the counter, watching some old black and white reruns of _I Love Lucy,_ on a little 5 inch T.V. "We don't sell any dirt bikes kid get lost," he said itching his shaved head with one hand and waving the boy off with the other.

"I was.."

Interupting Nel by pulling a pool cue out from under the counter and slaming it hard on the counter and then pointing it at him, "Aye said get lost ya little nip!"

"I.."

SLAM!

"Get the FUCK OUT!"

"But.."

SLAM!

"YOUR PISSIN ME OFF YOU FUCKING TWAT!" Standing tall with his hands both slamed on the counter, looking like he'll leap over the counter.

"..Erin..mentioned..," Nel stammered quickly between the beating of the desk.

SLAM!

"LOOK YOU LITTLE SHITE….wait did u say Erin?...Fiery little red head?" His yell falling silent, as he came around the corner of the desk and standing in front of Nel. "Do you know the little bitch boyo?" Crossing his large hairy arms in front of his chest, as he stared down at Nel.

Taking a step back all Nel could do was nod his head slowly. _Great she sends me to a shop were the owner wants her dead, probably cause she kicked his ass._ "Yeah, Erin O'Grady she recommended me to you…," hesitant wither to stay or run.

Grunting as he walked to the back waving for the boy to follow him into the back of the shop to the garage. When Nel walked carefully into the garage he was stunned to see so many different custom motorcycles each lined resting on its own carpet. The chrome was to much for his eyes to take darting from one bike to the next. Choppers with there frames and wheels custom fabricated into unbelievable curves and shapes. Cruisers, there multi colored powder coated engines and exhaust pipes gleaming into a rainbow effect in his mind. Crotch rockets, slightly altered on the out side giving them an extreme difference in every way hiding there small, but unbelievably fast engines under painted carbon-fiber body parts.

"Take a look around boy, and don't touch anything unless you're buying!"

Wandering around the shop looking manly at the Kawasaki's more then any other bike, he finally settled on a dark blue brand new Kawasaki Ninja, Digital gages, Carbon Fiber body with phantom Celtic designs painted on, racing tires, and as well as a few other custom options that made the bike undoughtibly the top of the line.

"Ya got a good eye kid, I just finished this one. However I dought you can afford it."

"I can, don't worry." Handing him his Titanium credit card.

Glancing from the card to Nel handing it back to Nel, "Sorry kid I don't take stolen credit." Noticing the name on the card. Raising one of his hairy eyebrows, in a questionable look.

"No, its my card," Handing him his drivings license to the man, reading Nelots Yakuza, age 17.

Grunting, as he walked of back into the shop to charge the card with a hefty amount, "Great she's got me selling to the fucking Yakuzas now… Little cunt owes me for this…"

Nel ended up purchasing a new dark blue helmet, which had a layered top and back looking like steel plates lying on top of each other. Also a single strap back pack, carrying around the steel brief case was getting him some unwanted attention. Which he soon found out that losing the briefcase and getting a custom built motorcycle instead didn't help much.

Paddy the owner stuffed Nels papers of ownership and insurance papers into his back pack and tossed it to him. "Now look boyo, take care of my bike for me, its one of a kind," knowing the base story of trying to find Billy from Nel. "I also built your friends bike so you may be able to notice it over the other bikes if hes out ridding it." Slapping him hard with the thicker part of the pool cue on his back, "now off with ya, and change the oil often, keep her clean to, don't mistreat her ya hear me!" He hollered as Nel took off down the road swirving thru traffic.

Waving over his shoulder as he pulled back on the handle bars and let the throttle scream, lifting the front tire of the street, doing a wheelie. "Wooohoooo," he screamed feeling the power of the bike throwing him down the street at top speed. Cars screeched as he cut them off getting on to the high way. The cars lights blurred in his eyes, as he raced past them towards Hartford, the half way point to New York City.

* * *

**The story will only crossover a couple of more times until both parts finally come together, so just bear with until then ;;**


	5. New Uniform

**Disclamer: I own none of the characters in this story…well…'cept for Billy, Nel and their families, those are original, everything else is the property of Marvel.**

**Rated R for language and sexual situations and violence in later chapters.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 5: New Uniform _

Billy trudged out of the Danger Room with the rest of the new recruits, all of them thoroughly exhausted from Logan's training session…not to mention covered in paint.

"Hey, Billy!" Logan said from behind. "Hang back for a second."

Billy walked over to him, "Yeah Logan?"

"Follow me, the Professor wants to talk to ya."

Logan led Billy to the Danger Room's control room, where the Professor, Storm, Jean and Scott, were waiting. "Billy, we wanted to talk to you about your training session today." The Professor said.

"We have been watching your recent training sessions child," Storm took over, "and we must say that we are quite impressed with how quickly you have gotten used to your powers and how far you have excelled." She finished, placing a hand on his shoulder. Billy wondered how red his face was at that moment.

"We also wanted to tell you that as of today, you are no longer going to be training with the new recruits. Instead, you will be starting training with the X-Men everyday from now on." Scott said with somewhat of a forced smile.

"R-really!" Billy was smiling from ear to ear. "That's awesome! Thanks!"

"And," Jean interjected, "We also wanted to give you your new uniform." She said as she walked over and grabbed a box. I think that you'll find it to your personal tastes she added telepathically, making Billy quirk an eyebrow.

Billy sat the box town at his feet and opened it…he couldn't believe his eyes. He took out each piece of the uniform and finally came to the pants…they were going to allow him to wear leather! His grin amazingly grew bigger as he looked up at the group before him, "I…I just don't know what to say, except…thank you!"

"Believe me Billy, you've earned it," Jean said. Scott simply glared, obviously he didn't like the idea of Billy being on the X-Men.

"Well, I'm going to go try this on!" Billy exclaimed as he threw everything back into the box, "Thanks again everyone" he said as he rushed out of the room.

As he was walking up to his room he ran into Kurt "Hey! Vat's in ze box?"

Billy leaned in close to the furred mutant and whispered in his ear, "Walk me up to out room and you'll find out…" he said, and continued walking.

Kurt, being the curious…yes…curious mutant that he was, immediately followed, not wanting to miss out. Together, they both walked to their shared room and entered, closing the door behind them. "Okay spill it, vat's in ze, oomf!" Kurt was stopped mid-sentence as Billy kissed him. When they finally parted they were both breathing a bit heavier.

"I've been waiting to do that again since the training session began." Billy said, leaving his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled "You could have at least taken a zshower first…" he joked.

"Well what can I say, you're just so irresistible." Billy replied with a wry smile.

"Vell, vhen you put it like zat…" Kurt leaned in and kissed Billy. As they broke apart they each smiled.

"And on that note…" Billy said, picking up the box again, "I'm going to take a shower" he said as he headed to the bathroom.

Billy stepped out of the shower, feeling nice and refreshed. He walked over to the sink and put on his energy equalizers. He didn't like the things much…but he knew that sometimes they were all that could keep his powers under control as he thought back to how he got them in the first place…

"_Professor, Storm! Billy needs help!!!_

_The two elder mutants quickly looked at Kurt, then to Billy, passed out with an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Storm, prepare a bed, I'll contact Beast." The Professor said, taking charge of the situation. _

_When Storm finished preparing the bed she helped Kurt put Billy onto it. Seconds later Beast rushed into the room and went over to Billy. "What happened?" he asked._

"_Vell, ve had just gotten back from ze Burger joint, vhen he stahted radiating energy. It felt just like wind on my fur, but different…like it vas made of somezhing. Aftervards he just passed out. Zhat's vhen I brought him here…"_

_Beast, who was checking Billy's vital signs while Kurt spoke looked up, "Well, he'll live, that's for sure…but he's exhausted himself to the point that he's almost comatose."_

"_Kurt," Storm finally spoke up, "what happened over at the restaurant? Better yet, why did you take him there in the first place!?"_

"_I just zhought zat it would be a cool way to welcome him to ze mansion, and it vas going good…until Duncan Matthews zhowed up. We tried to leave, but Duncan grabbed me by my wrist and crushed my image inducer…Zhat vas vhen Billy almost used his powers, he was trying to protect me." Kurt said looking down at the ground, the Professor raised an eyebrow at this, "Zo, vhile Duncan vas distracted I punched him and ported Billy out of zhere…I…I didn't vant Billy to get in trouble, even if Duncan does deserve it…"_

"_Well, don't dwell on it Kurt. You did the right thing in getting Billy out of there before he used his powers. There's nothing more that you can do here, go get some rest."_

_For the next five days Billy remained in the infirmary, each day Kurt visited him whenever he could…he couldn't help but feel responsible. Finally, on the sixth day, he regained consciousness, the only other person in the room was beast. "W-where am I?"_

"_You're in the mansion's infirmary," Beast said, stepping forwards, "I'm Dr. McCoy."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Well, apparently you have been withholding yourself from using your powers ever since they manifested. The incident that happened six days ago was the breaking point."_

'_I've been out for nearly a week?!" Billy asked._

"_Just be glad that it wasn't longer, Kurt's been worried sick about you." Dr. McCoy stated._

"_Man, it figures…on my first day here I'm already causing trouble…"_

"_Don't be too hard on yourself, if you had continued to restrict yourself from using your powers then I'd fear to see what would have happened too you. That's why," he turned around and picked something up, "I took the liberty to make you these…" he said, turning back around and presenting Billy with two metallic armbands._

"_What are these?"_

"_These will store any excess power that your body releases so that there won't be a reoccurrence of what happened three days ago. You should wear them at all times since you haven't yet learned to control how to absorb energy."_

"_Thanks, but…I have no idea what you just said…"_

"_Well Billy, the way that your mutation works is that you can absorb energy and store it in your body, where it can be used at a later time. What happened 3 days ago was all of the energy that you've collected overflowing from your body. We don't know the full range of what you can do so far, but it isn't anything to be laughed at. With time and training, you will be able to control when you absorb energy and not have to wear these energy equalizers any more." Dr. McCoy explained, finally handing the devices over to Billy. "Other than that, you're free to go since you've woken up, just take it easy for a few days. Give your body time to recharge itself."_

"_Okay, thanks Dr. McCoy"_

Billy was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, "Billy, are you okay?" Billy smiled, he loved knowing that Kurt cared for him as much as he cared for Kurt. He opened the door to the bathroom and was greeted by his blue fuzzy elf.

"Sorry, I guess I zoned out there for a bit..." he smiled.

"Vell, as long as your okay." Kurt smiled back. "Hey! Is zat your new uniform?!" Kurt said, finally seeing what Billy was wearing.

"Heh, it sure is! Whaddya think?" Billy blushed as he turned around so that Kurt could see the entire thing.

"It looks awesome!" Kurt exclaimed, then raised an eyebrow, "Especially in ze back..."

"Why Kurt, if i didn't know any better I'd say that you want me only for my body!" Billy jokingly said, crossing his arms.

"Vhy, vhat vould give you zat idea?" Kurt teased back. "Bezhides, you only vant me vor my tail..." he added, slithering his tail around Billy's waist.

"Why, what would give you that idea?" Billy said, giving an innocent look. He leaned in, acting like he was going to give Kurt a kiss then put a finger up to Kurt's lips, "I'm going to go ahead and change into some normal clothes, we have a date, remember?" with that he headed into their shared room, followed by Kurt.

Down the hall, two other mutants hid behind the corner. "I can't believe that they're going out!" Tabatha said excitedly.

"Well, all ah hade ta do was jest give Billy a push in tha raight direction." Rogue replied.

"So, you think that we should make it a double-date?" Tabby asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, probably, considering what happened last tahm they went somewhere togethah."

"Cool! I LOVE double-dates!!!" Tabby said, throwing a fist in the air.

Rogue smiled, "Well, we should get ready then." She said, each of them heading towards their respective rooms.

Billy and Kurt exited their room, hand in hand, and headed down towards the garage to get Billy's bike. Their path however was blocked by Tabby and Rogue. "Well well well, what do we have here Rogue?"

"Ah'd say that these two are tryin ta go on a date without us." Rogue grinned, making Kurt shiver…he still wasn't used to seeing that.

"Well, seeing as how you two are dressed for the moment," Billy said, his voice wreaking with sarcasm, "do you want to go on a double-date?"

"Thought you'd never ask Energizer!" Tabby said, using her pet name for him.

"Well then, let's go." Billy headed towards the garage again, "I take it that you're going to take your bike Rogue?"

"Do ah lahk SR-71?" she asked back, giving Billy one of those "What do you think?" looks.

Together, the quartet headed towards the garage, when they were once again intercepted…this time by the Professor and Logan. Immediately Kurt and Billy released each other's hands. "Heh, hi Professor."

"Where do you think you kids are goin? You only have a couple of hours left till curfew, and by the way you all are dressed I'd say that you plan on stayin out for a while." Logan said, giving them all judgmental looks.

"Vell…"

"Er…"

"You see…"

"It's okay Logan, I doubt that they'll get into much trouble if you go with them as a chaperone." The Professor said, _It's okay Billy, I support your relationship with Kurt._ he added in telepathically to Billy. Wolverine simply stood there looking a bit peeved that he had been volunteered as their babysitter.

"Well, come on runts, we might as well get goin'," Logan said, heading towards the garage, "I'll have 'em back at a reasonable time Charles." He added as the professor wheeled off.

The group then made their way to the garage where the three motorcycles were. "So, where do you guys want to go?" Billy asked, grabbing his helmet, and an extra one for Kurt.

"How abaht that new restaurant that just opened up downtown? Ya know, the one that's supposed ta be friendly towards mutants."

"Zat sounds good."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to go somewhere that we can eat in peace for a change!" Tabby added in her usual upbeat tone.

With that they all got on their respective bikes and headed out.

* * *

**Again if you have any questions or advice, feel free to leave them in a comment or e-mail them to me **


End file.
